kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
A Surprising Big Riot!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = A Surprising Big Riot! |Japanese (Katakana) = ア～ッと驚く大騒動！ |Japanese (Romanized) = A ~ tto odoroku ōsōdō! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 031 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 031 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 031 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = November 26, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Kamiwaza Panda |Next = Wanda's Love Story }} is the thirty-first episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Poor Keshigomin... He was recently down in the dumps even though Yuto and Wanda try to cheer him up. Meanwhile, someone is stirring up trouble as graffiti appears at Kirakira First Street. Plot Inside Hobby Kamiya when night has fallen, Yuto was playing his favourite video-game Otonari Quest 2 when he noticed Wanda acting like 'The Thinker'. Then, Yui appeared with a sheet of paper and some crayons. She showed Wanda and Yuto a picture of Wanda sitting on a rock. Wanda semms to like the picture but Yuto sighed. Dressed up as Mona Lisa and then a soldier on a horse, Wanda demonstrates about what art is like. Wanda, who's on a rocking horse and Yui then wanted Yuto to draw something. Yuto remembered that tommorrow's the art competition but he can't think of what to draw as his entry. Later, Yuto got his sketch-pad, his pencils and his eraser ready but he still couldn't think of what to draw. He was worried that he might miss out on the art competition. Wanda recommended Yuto to draw Promins for his entry. Wanda took out the Kamiwaza File and let Yuto choose which Promins Yuto should draw. Yuto accepted and wanted to go to Promin-World with Wanda so he summons Yumemin. Then, Yumemin took out his hammer and sent Yuto, Wanda and Yui to Promin-World. When they arrived there, Yuto, Wanda and Yui found Promin-World a very huge universe full of Promins. As they enter Promin-Land, they see six Promins riding a roller-coster ride, Banemin, Coromin and Turbomin on the treadmills, Micmin watching Kagimin and Sharimin punching a punch-bag which was cut open by Hasamin, Jishomin trying to hit Railmin and Dorirumin with a mallet but got frozen by Freezemin and Tonkmin doing a survival test then got rescued by Gauzemin when Chakkamin sneezed and broke the rope. Yuto was amazed to see which Promin he should draw to paticipate for the art competition. Yuto began drawing his entry. Then, Yuto, Wanda and Yui notice that one of the Promins isn't happy at all. It was Keshigomin and he was sitting by the trampoline instead of bouncing on it. Yuto, Wanda and Yui all went up to see Keshigomin. Wanda gently told Keshigomin to have a bounce on the trampoline but Keshigomin refused and rubbed out Wanda's face instead. With Wanda's face gone, Yuto was telling Keshigomin off when Keshigomin tried to remove Yuto's face but didn't when Yuto, Wanda and Yui went back to Hobby Kamiya. Yuto still has his own face with him but Wanda had his face back in Shuu's style before reverting his face to normal. Yuto summons Keshigomin who was still not happy. Wanda and Yuto have to find a way to cheer Keshigomin up. When Wanda tried to comfort him, there was no reply from Keshigomin. Yuto asked Keshigomin if he would be included in Yuto's picture but Keshigomin refused, got angry and left Hobby Kamiya. Yuto told Keshigomin to come back but there was no reply as Keshigomin ran away. The next day at Kirakira Elementary School, Mirai and Shuu notice that Yuto wasn't happy since Keshigomin ran away. Meanwhile, Wanda was looking through the blinds and then told Micmin, Dorirumin, Gauzemin and Turbomin to go out and find Keshigomin. Back at Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto was resting his head on his desk when Shuu told Yuto that today is the art competition. Yuto got up and took out his entry. Then, Mrs. Hina arrived and told her student to show their entries. Mirai's entry is a picture of some flowers, Shuu's entry is a picture of a Japanese castle, Nicole's entry is a picture of an ocean with a coastal line, Souma's entry is a picture of a jet and Masato's entry is a picture of some trees and a river. Then, it was Yuto's turn. Yuto showed his classmates his entry which is a cartoonish picture of some Promins. Mrs. Hina and the rest of her students were surprised that Yuto's entry has given a slight change. Yuto's picture of some Promins had given a fine design. Outside, Keshigomin was on a stroll when he came across something strange. Someone's house was repainted with various colours so Keshigomin had to remove them off the house. The man thanks Keshigomin. Keshigomin then removed the unwanted colours from a woman's car and the woman thanked him. While Turbomin keeps Yuto's skateboard moving, Wanda keeps an eye out for Keshigomin but spotted some rubbings. Yuto was leaving Kirakira Elementary School for today when Wanda and Turbomin arrived. Wanda showed Yuto some rubbings and told him that they come from Keshigomin. Yuto thinks that the rubbings were made when Keshigomin removed various styles of Wanda's face. Wanda explained that he and some Promins were on a search for Keshigomin. Yuto agreed and joins the search for Keshigomin. Two people noticed that the leaves were all in the wrong colours. More things at Kirakira Central Park have given the wrong colours. When they arrive there, the Bug Bites did their motto and watched the 'crazy colour' commotion. Then, Keshigomin appeared and removed the crazy colours, surprising the Bug Bites. They knew a way to stop Keshigomin. Later, the Bug Bites found Keshigomin but before Terara could give Keshigomin some punishment by rebugging him with some Wazawai Program, Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin arrive and Yuto summons Spicesmin and Brushmin. Yuto told Brushmin and Spicesmin to confront the Bug Bites and save Kashigomin. Yuto and Wanda have found Keshigomin who warned them that there's a commotion going on and Wanda knew that it might be the work of a Bugmin. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the pillar of a wall, revealing Bug-Artmin. While Yuto understands the reason why Keshigomin was removing what Bug-Artmin had done, Bug-Artmin ran away. As Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin set off the chase Bug-Artmin, Keshigomin wished them good luck. At Kirakira First Street, Bug-Artmin added crazy colours to some fish at the fishmonger's, a poster which a woman is admiring and Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's face in which Bug-Artmin had turned him into a kabuki. Outside, all the buildings and trees were given crazy colours as Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin look for Bug-Artmin. They found Bug-Artmin and overtook him but Bug-Artmin went to hide himself in the tall grass. However, Dorirumin, Gauzemin and Micmin came out from the ground and send Bug-Artmin flying. Gauzemin used her bandages to try and attack Bug-Artmin who avoided the attack and ran off into the construction yards. Yuto, Wanda and the Promins followed Bug-Artmin into the constuction yards and realised that duplicates of Bug-Artmin were painted on the construction yard wall. They do not know which Bug-Artmin is real. Yuto was confused until Keshigomin arrived and removed the fake Bug-Artmins from the construction yard wall. Yuto told Keshigomin to keep on removing the fake Bug-Artmins until the real Bug-Artmin was found. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Artmin and thanks Keshigomin. Poor Keshigomin was tired out. In order to pick up the rubbings, Yuto summoned Brushmin, Senpuumin, Drymin, Liftmin and Rappumin. Yuto, Wanda and the Promins worked together and picked up all the rubbings Keshigomin has done. After that Keshigomin began to rub on his rubbings and restored himself to his former shape. Keshigomin was vary happy. Keshigomin made and apology and accepted Yuto's deal. Back at Kirakira Elementary School the next day, Yuto went into Mrs. Hina's classroom and noticed someting on the wall. Yuto's entry had just returned to its normal cartoony look. Mrs, Hina said that Yuto's entry looked wonderful and know that Yuto had won the art competition. Meanwhile back at Promin-Land, Tonkmin, Hasamin and Gauzemin watch Keshigomin who is happly bouncing on the trampoline. Trivia In the episode * Yuto realised that the art competition is tomorrow. Wanda gave Yuto some inspiration to draw the Promins. * Not feeling happy, Keshigomin ran outside from Hobby Kamiya and ran away. * The art competition was held at Kirakira Elementary School. * Yuto, Wanda and the Promins found Keshigomin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Artmin. * Keshigomin is now a happy Promin again. * Yuto noticed that he had won the art competition due to Mrs. Hina saying that his entry is wonderful. Background * Starting from this episode, there's a change in the 'WONDERLAND' ending: Yuto and Wanda, dancing to the Kamiwaza Wanda series' second ending theme, is added to the ending's foreground. * The 'Bagubaijin' opening has changed as well: the clips from the previous episode are now replaced by an opening animation. A few bits of the opening animation show the Bug Bites dancing to the opening song. * This episode marks the second time for Yuto and Wanda to visit Promin-World, with the first time being in episode 13, and the first time for Yui to do so. * This is the second episode when Keshigomin rubs out Wanda's face with the first one being episode 11 when Keshigomin was his Bugmin ego Bug-Keshigomin. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Mrs. Hina * Nicole * Souma * Masato * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Kirakira First Street residents * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Gauzemin * Yumemin * Railmin * Gakkimin * Chakkamin * Burgemin * Jishomin * Eishamin * Banemin * Coromin * Turbomin * Micmin * Kagimin * Sharimin * Hasamin * Dorirumin * Freezemin * Tonkmin * Chakkamin * Gauzemin * Keshigomin * Spicesmin * Brushmin * Artmin (Bug-Artmin, debugged) * Senpuumin * Drymin * Liftmin * Rappumin Bugmins Debugged * Artmin Promins Summoned * Yumemin * Keshigomin * Turbomin * Dorirumin * Gauzemin * Micmin * Spicesmin * Brushmin * Senpuumin * Drymin * Liftmin * Rappumin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 32: Wanda's Love Story 『カミワザ・ワンダ』12 3(土) 第32話「ワンダの恋の物語」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes